Sonic's adventure
Remember back when you were a kid you always liked sonic more than mario because of sonic's speed well when i was 10-11 i got sonic adventure for 7.99 dollars and no this is the price it worked fine and i beat the game until i got tired i beat knuckles, amy's, sonic's, tails, e-102 story and big's mostly because all you did was fish for froggy but as i speed through the game (Hehehe sped) <--- sorry anyway as i was working through the game i got sonic 2 sonic 3 and sonic 1 from the mini-games but then i just had to get sonic drift but anyway that was off track okay now for the real thing when i started playing sonic's story after beating it i roamed around the city and found a glitch and made it into the void where you fall and lose a life but i was still standing so i must of made it to a non used floor it was like the casinos just blue instead of red i guess that was meant to be a beta stage back when sonic adventure was still in its beta and but the next game i got was the directors cut version and the glitch was patched but if you used the free camera you could see it but it was only seen after beating the game and finishing it but i tried it again and it didn't work guess it was just to see only 1 time but then i used super sonic and then.. i found another rug.. the hell was it doing there it had one thing on it a swirl with red and black guess it meant shadow was supposed to be in the game but he was scrapped because you see a robot like sonic in eggman's sky deck or something like that anyway but then the rugs were gone so eh the rugs weren't the main reason the main reason was the zero robot that chased amy he was scary but amy was tired of the stalker robot and beat the shit outta him with her hammer but his eyes it seemed weird they seemed to appear randomly and dissapear textures mis-placed? no not even a bit it was glitchy as hell and i eventually got caught up by zero and i died it said death-break instead of game over but... amy was still standing in the game over screen and i could move her and control her until i fell off a cliff and landed in a endless void and as i hit the ground i saw a bloody mess and no this was probably ketchup WELL YOUR FUCKING WRONG! anyway i died that time and i quit and all my amy's file was messed up and no her character was normal just the text above her head was jumbled and red. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:All lowercase Category:Sonic Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Shit